Apenas Mais Um Diário
by Rachelle Evans
Summary: Sabe quando você é uma garota normal, dentro dos limites da anormalidade, e de repente toda a sua vida vira de cabeça para baixo? Acho que é assim que estou me sentindo nesse mês. Prazer, essa sou eu, Lily Evans.


_Apenas mais um diário_

**Disclaimer:** Personagens e contexto pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Essa estória não possui qualquer fim lucrativo.

* * *

(Lily's POV)

1. S E T E M B R O, D I A 1°

_Quinta-feira, lá pelas 23h._

** N**ossa, acho que tenho muito a esperar por esse ano. Felizmente (e infelizmente, também), só falta um ano para eu acabar Hogwarts (é por isso que estou tão feliz!). É claro que a cada ano que passa, os avisos e conselhos de Dumbledore vão ficando mais sérios e preocupantes, mas mesmo assim, acho que vai ser o melhor ano que vou passar aqui – alguma coisa me diz isso, não sei o que é. E, sabe, é realmente difícil comparar um ano com o outro, porque cada um teve um significado especial para mim.

Mas as férias desse ano foram realmente cansativas. Calma, eu vou narrar detalhe por detalhe (mesmo que esse diário seja meu e mesmo que eu saiba que só eu vou lê-lo). Logo que cheguei na minha casa, no primeiro dia de férias, descobri uma coisa realmente desagradável até mesmo de se pensar. Minha irmã Petuny estava namorando um barril chamado... hãn,_ sei lá o que _Dursley. Acho que era Victor, ou algo do tipo. Não, não, era Vernon. Vernon Dursley, o barril ambulante.

E imagine minha cara. Eu tinha chegado em casa naquele dia ensolarado e feliz (mentira, estava quase caindo o céu de tanta chuva), e, ao me sentar à mesa durante o jantar, minha querida mãe tem a feliz ideia de contar algo que só a_ alienada aqui _não sabia. Claro que engasguei com a comida na hora (e não deixei de reparar no olhar assassino da minha irmã), porque era simplesmente nauseante a imagem de Petuny – magra e com feições cavalares – namorando um homem em formato de bola com papões que quase tapavam seu rosto. Juro que aquela imagem se acumulou na minha mente, e tive um sonho desagradável àquela noite. Algo que envolvia uma bola gigante, que rolava para cima de mim, Petuny que, ora parecia gente, ora parecia égua (eu acho)... e tinha molho de mostarda por todo o chão, grudando meus pés – deve ter sido porque comemos algo com molho de mostarda àquela noite, e eu detesto.

Mas eu acho que isso não vem ao caso. Enfim, continuando.

Minhas férias foram realmente um desastre ao quadrado. Minha querida vovozinha resolveu ir à nossa casa para me visitar e acabou... er... digamos que se _instalando _lá por uma semana, ao invés de voltar para a paz de Maidstone¹, para cuidar dos animais da fazenda dela. Como ela é mãe do meu pai e sempre faz questão de discordar da opinião da minha mãe, minha casa virou um inferno naquela semana. E Petuny, ao invés de tentar acalmar os ânimos, escapava para a casa daquele _barril_ quando via que ia sobrar para nós duas. E quem acabava tendo que resolver tudo? Eu, é claro. Para completar, Petuny não parava de implicar com Sherekan, meu amasso, com a desculpa de que adquiriu uma forte alergia a qualquer espécie de felino desde que Sherekan pôs os pés em nossa casa. Tive que aguentar os péssimos comentários de Petuny sobre qualquer coisa que tivesse indícios de magia.

Bem, e eu ainda tinha que descansar de toda a exaustão que tive em Hogwarts, comprar os materiais para o 7° ano, praticar um pouco os feitiços para não "perder a prática" (é, agora eu sou maior de idade, no mundo do bruxo), responder às insistentes perguntas dos meus pais sobre se o ano foi bom, se deixei de estudar alguma vez, se andei brigando com alguém, se minhas amigas estavam bem, etc, etc, etc.

Falando em amigas, mais ou menos três dias depois que minha avó voltou para a casa dela, resolvi dar um passeio naquele parquinho velho que tem perto da minha casa (aquele onde vi Sev... hãn... _Snape_ pela primeira vez) e encontrei uma... digamos,_ amiga _com quem não falava desde que entrei para Hogwarts. Quer dizer, não que fôssemos realmente amigas antes, mas era com ela que eu conversava (fora Snape) quando precisava de alguém para me apoiar. Fazia sete anos que eu não falava com ela. Mas conversamos como se tivéssemos convivido por todos esses anos. Ah, é. O nome dela é Catherine Bilson - tenho a impressão de tê-la citado no diário que eu tinha no 1° ano em Hogwarts, depois eu confiro.

Acho que isso contribui para o fato de eu achar que esse ano vai ser melhor que todos os outros. Sabe, estou me sentindo mais alegre (talvez seja a felicidade que vem com a expectativa de um último ano em Hogwarts). Hmm... durante as férias, mandei e recebi poucas cartas das minhas amigas. Mary estava na casa da tia, em Cornwall, e me mandou só uma carta, dizendo que estava cheia de tradições inglesas até o pescoço (ela é uma britânica que detesta chá das cinco...). Marlene estava na Itália, fazendo uns passeios com os pais e a irmã dela, dizendo que era fascinante e que eu devia estar lá para ver (quisera eu). E depois a sortuda foi para Cannes e Nice, na Costa Azul, lá na França, passar uma semana na praia, na maior felicidade. Alice estava em algum lugar em Berkshire com Frank, o namorado dela.

Todo mundo muito bem, muito feliz. E a Lily lá em Elmbridge², mofando na frente da televisão. Não, e o pior é que meus pais nem se importaram em traçar o roteiro das férias-felizes-da-família-Evans esse ano. Nós sempre viajamos nas férias de verão, mas esse ano não! Que injustiça!

Continuando... a melhor parte da história é... adivinha! (ok, eu estou falando com meu diário, isso foi idiota... sem querer ofender) Esse ano eu sou monitora-chefe! Minhas preces foram ouvidas (?)... estou tão feliz! Mas é claro que sempre há a parte desagradável da história... James Potter – sempre, sempre ele, que CARMA. Ele é o monitor-chefe esse ano, e não, não é mentira. Eu sei, é meio estranho, pelo fato de ele ser um maroto, ser irresponsável, viver em detenções, não saber como dar um bom exemplo, etc... mas, sei lá, parece que ele está se esforçando seriamente para ser mais responsável.

Ou pelo menos é isso que eu espero.

Mas vamos começar do começo, desde o Expresso Hogwarts. Eu falei por uns 5 minutos com a Marlene, a Alice e a Mary no vagão delas e depois fui para o vagão dos monitores. Estranhamente – porque vai contra todos os princípios de irresponsabilidade vindos dos Marotos –, Potter estava lá (eu nem sabia porque ele estaria lá), e com os olhos pregados em um pergaminho que ele segurava. Ele olhava de forma estranha para o pergaminho, meneando a cabeça todo o tempo. Quando entrei no vagão, ele me passou o pergaminho, e eu não fazia ideia do porque ele estava lá. Só entendi quando li o que ele me passou. Íamos ser Monitores-Chefes juntos. Eu e ele, ele e eu, nós dois. Isso não podia dar em boa coisa. Quando eu já ia começar a amaldiçoar o Potter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, a chuva, o cloc-cloc irritante que um monitor da Lufa-Lufa fazia e a minha capa do uniforme, aquela criatura pediu que eu fosse ao menos... como ele disse mesmo? Ah, que eu fosse ao menos razoável, porque teríamos que passar todo o ano letivo dividindo o dormitório.

Eu nem tinha pensado nessa situação. Só me imaginava brigando com o Potter depois de ele ter feito uma das idiotices que sempre faz. E eu nem sabia que talvez ele fosse levar a sério esse cargo.

Bom, depois que chegamos na escola, fomos ao Salão Principal, assistimos a seleção dos novos alunos – com um pouco de nostalgia, é nosso último ano em Hogwarts –, ouvimos os avisos de Dumbledore (que eram cada vez mais preocupantes), conversamos sobre banalidades e fomos aos nossos dormitórios. Só que é claro que para os outros alunos foi a mesma coisa de sempre, mas para mim e para o Potter foi diferente. Chegamos aqui no dormitório dos Monitores-Chefes, cada um arrumou suas coisas em seus respectivos quartos e resolvemos ter uma rápida conversa para resolver algumas questões.

Essas questões eram: já que só temos um banheiro, nenhum de nós pode demorar muito lá; não vamos fazer barulho que importune o outro; vamos evitar trazer nossos amigos (e afins) aqui na maioria das vezes, caso o outro não queira ser atrapalhado pela presença de outras pessoas; não vamos entrar no quarto um do outro, a não ser para dar um aviso (ou acordar, quando necessário); vamos cumprir com nossas responsabilidades de Monitores-Chefes, sem deixar o trabalho todo para o outro fazer; não vamos implicar um com o outro; e não vamos – em situação alguma – agredir um ao outro física ou psicologicamente.

Preciso me lembrar bem do último item. _Detalhes._

Achei legal da parte dele querer resolver em primeiro lugar essas questões para melhorar o convívio entre nós dois (embora eu duvide que ele vá cumprir pelo menos duas dessas exigências). Sinceramente espero que eu não seja obrigada a me irritar com o Potter.

Hmm... acho que vou dormir agora. Já é quase 1h da manhã e estou morta de sono. Só fiquei relatando tudo aqui porque tinha perdido completamente o sono e estava precisando escrever um pouco para relaxar. Esse ano os estudos vão ser bem puxados, afinal, temos N.I.E.M.s. Ah, droga, eu esqueci de relatar o dia que fui ao Beco Diagonal para comprar os materiais? Que droga... foi tão legal, eu adoro comprar materiais para Hogwarts, e ainda tinha encontrado Remus na Floreios & Borrões... tudo bem, eu deixo para contar isso depois.

Beijos, Lily.

P.S.: Nesse diário – o sétimo que eu tenho –, _juro_ que não vou falar tanto de James Potter como nos outros. É que ele sempre me irrita tanto!

P.S. 2: Potter e Black estavam estranhamente quietos hoje. Quanto a Remus e Pettigrew, nada a declarar, já que os dois geralmente ficam um pouco afastados, ou seguem os outros dois. Muito estranho os marotos estarem quietos. Será que eles estão planejando alguma coisa? Ou será que é porque Potter é monitor-chefe agora? Droga, eu não ia falar dele... ou melhor, _eu não vou_.

***

_Horários de sexta (amanhã):_

_- Manhã: Herbologia (2 primeiros), DCAT e Aritmancia (desistir dessa aula se me sobrecarregar)_

_- Tarde: Poções (2 primeiros) e Transfiguração_

_ Praticar transfiguração de conjunto de mesa e cadeiras!!_

_ Procurar anotações de Poções do ano passado (dentro do malão?!)_

_ O que aprendemos em DCAT no ano passado? Procurar anotações!_

* * *

¹Maidstone – Capital do condado de Kent, Inglaterra.

²Elmbridge – Distrito do condado de Surrey, Inglaterra.

* * *

**N/A:** Hehe, é a segunda fic que posto aqui, tenho várias outras que não estão boas o suficiente, mas logo apareço com mais umas :D. Nossa, estava relendo esse capítulo e é simplesmente _vergonhoso_, modifiquei milhares de vezes e seguiu ruim. Mas não vou sair falando mal da fic. É o seguinte, preciso explicar o esquema aqui: esse capítulo é do diário da Lily, mas o seguinte não (será narrado em terceira pessoa), e assim vai se alternando até o final. Não sei a quantidade de capítulos, depende da inspiração – e eu espero que tenha inspiração. Essas anotações da Lily no final do diário ficaram com ar de Meg Cabot, meio que me inspirei nela. Ah, eu pesquisei no calendário de 1977, e nesse ano o dia 1° de setembro realmente começou em uma quinta, que é o dia em que Lily começou a escrever no diário.

Só avisando: eu escrevo muuuito devagar! E reviews fazem autores felizes :)


End file.
